vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Vambrace
Jack's Summary Jack Vambrace was once known as Garrett Stampede, the Vambrace of the Fenril Knights of Arctica Castle. When that castle was assaulted by demons led by Zeikfried, Garrett would be the only survivor, saved with the delaying tactics of Elmina. Garrett, realizing his true feelings for her only after her loss, and losing all that he had known in the attack, swore vengeance on the demons and became a wanderer. At some point before the game's beginning, Garrett assumed the name 'Jack Vambrace' and became a drifter. He partnered up with the wind mouse Hanpan, and uses his Fast Draw techniques to deliver powerful blows to opponents. Jack hopes to boost his strength as well as find power enough to destroy the demons, a quest which eventually leads him to Lolitha Tomb. Jack's quest is largely about his own frustration at what he sees as his failure at Arctica Castle and his loss of Elmina. When his would-be love reappears as the corrupted Lady Harken, he must find the courage within himself to free her of the demon influence (unfortunately, by killing her) and continue on without the desire for revenge. It would be the courage that Jack finds during this confrontation that awakens Justine, the Guardian Lord of Courage. As a character, Jack is a wise-cracking and world-savvy counter-point to Rudy's innocence and Cecilia's more isolated world views. It's clear that his younger comrades affect him, however, as he apologizes to them in earnest about keeping things from them, and openly considers them his friends. Even at the end of the game's adventure, Jack and Hanpan join with Rudy in setting off looking for new adventures - but not before Cecilia sneaks out to join them. An optional quest in both versions of the game allows Jack to use the Guardian of Time, Dan Dairam, to reincarnate Elmina -afterwards she can be found, amnesic, in Milamia village. Alter Code extends the sequence by allowing Jack to meet the new Elmina and have a more meaningful and promising exchange between them. The character of Jack represents 'Courage' in the game's narrative. Hanpan's Summary Hanpan is Jack's friend, partner, and occasional comedic foil. As a wind mouse, Hanpan is long lived, experienced, and possesses a dry wit. He provides the wisdom and 'deep thinking' to Jack's more rash actions. Hanpan also serves as a 'tool' for Jack to use, and can quickly hop over small breaches to reach far-away objects. Hanpan also provides a boost to some of Jack's Fast Draw techniques, greatly increasing their damage. Despite the popularity of the character, and the amount of dialog he gets, Hanpan reveals little about the nature of 'Wind Mice', or himself. He's definitely hundreds of years old, for instance, but he doesn't quite reveal just how old he is. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, likely higher Name: Jack Vambrace, his real name is Garrett Stampede | Hanpan Origin: Wild Arms Gender: Male | Male Age: 27 years old | Hundreds of years old Classification: Human Swordsman/Warrior, Treasure Hunter, Wanderer/Dream Chaser | Wind Mouse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Can create vacuum cuts and shockwaves, Energy Manipulation, Healing, Skilled Musician | Superhuman Speed, Flight, Wind Manipulation. Attack Potency: Island level (Strong enough to defeat the seven Golems. Asgard was capable of destroying mountainous rocks and Lolithia proclaimed to have the most destructive potential no less), likely higher (Has defeated Zeikfried who survived a black hole, and Mother who was mentioned as having already destroyed several planets before reaching Filgaia) Speed: Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class, likely higher Durability: Island level, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: His Arctic Blade, his partner Hanpan and variety of Tools (see Attacks/Techniques) Intelligence: Highly skilled swordsman in the use of Fast Draw which involves unsheathing his sword at high speeds (similar to Iaijutsu). Been a treasure hunter and drifter for several years which also gives him pretty good survival skills in the wilderness. Is also quite wise and has great knowledge about the world. | Has hundreds of years worth of experience and knowledge, usually providing Jack his wisdom and has a lot of knowledge about ruins. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tools: A collection of items found during Jack’s journey that allowed him to overcome obstacles and puzzles in his path. They are almost useless in a straight up battle, though are useful in subversive actions of any kind *'Hanpan:' Jack’s cool blue talking wind mouse. Used to runs out in a straight line over any type of terrain (including empty pits since he can fly). Hanpan can be used to hit pressure switches that need to have pressure on two at the same time or open chests at a distance. *'Lighter:' Create fires which is often required to solve puzzles *'Grappling Hook/Wiring Hook:' Fires a hook in a straight line that pulls Jack across the room if it sticks. *'Guitar:' Jack plays a melody on this cursed guitar and it immediately triggers a random battle and if performed in proper areas it can summon optional super bosses. *'Jump Boots:' Its only purposes are to activate switches that cause you to jump further, activate rusty switches, and jump high enough to grab metal grating Fast Draw: Jack’s special in combat ability is “Fast Draw,” various sword techniques that all involve unsheathing his sword at high speeds. In Alter Code: F these abilities are the only time he actually uses his sword, instead of using the sheath of his sword for regular attacks. Unlike Rudy’s ARMs, quick draw is much more varied in terms of use, with different attacks to fit each situation. In Alter Code: F, using Jack’s force power “Accelerator” powers up each quick draw, either increasing damage or making the attack hit everyone, sometimes both. Accelerator: This allows Jack to move at speeds so fast everything around them seems to slow down in comparison. It also gives the bonus effect of enhancing Jack’s Fast Draw sword techniques. *'Psycho Crack:' Jack charges in and executes a quick slash against a single enemy. It inflicts moderate damage and the burst of blue light following the attack has a light-to-moderate chance of causing confusion. *'Sonic Buster:' Jack swings his sword in an arc, battering a group of enemies with three sonic waves for moderate damage. *'Meteor Dive:' Jack glows with red light as he leaps into the air and comes down on a single enemy with a quick slash for heavy damage. *'Trickster:' A move dependent on Hanpan, Jack takes the creature in hand and sends it out to steal from a single enemy. *'Heal Blade:' Jack draws his sword and tosses it into the air, invoking a soothing white light that restores a moderate amount of health to a single ally and cures any afflictions they may be suffering from. *'Soul Breaker:' Jack charges a single enemy and delivers a powerful slash coated in dark energies. It has a moderate-to-high chance of causing instant death, but inflicts no other damage. *'Divide Shot:' Jack tears into a single enemy, creating a column of purple light that cuts their health in half. *'Blast Charge:' Jack triggers a violent explosion with his sword, inflicting heavy damage to one enemy and light damage to the rest. *'Slash Rave:' Jack devastates a single enemy with a series of vicious slashes. The better his luck the more slashes that can be executed. *'Guilty Blade:' Jack throws his sword in an arc at a group of enemies, devastating them with a shockwave of blue and white energies. *'Magnum Fang:' Jack charges a single enemy and slashes it, causing several spikes of black metal to pierce its body before exploding in a burst of blue and white energy. *'Shadow Bind:' Jack throws his sword at a single enemy, tying up their shadows and paralyzing them. It inflicts no other damage. *'Phaser Zapp:' Jack charges his body with light and tears into a single enemy with a vicious slash, triggering a purple explosion. The blast contains all eight elemental forces. *'Cosmic Nova:' Jack ignites a wave of magma-like energy with his sword, crushing all enemies with heavy damage. *'Void:' Jack creates several black holes with his sword, dropping all enemies inside for instant death. It causes no other damage *'Trump Card:' Jack rips into a single enemy with an explosive burst of light. The healthier he is at the time of the attack, the more damage it will do *'Speed Fang:' Jack charges a single enemy and unleashes a quick, vicious overhead slash for moderate damage. When used with Accelerator he unleashes a wave of orange energy along the ground as he draws his sword for more damage than usual *'Strike Buddy:' Another move dependent on Hanpan, Jack takes the creature in hand and sends it out to strike a single enemy. Accelerator expands the effect to a group. The less evasive the enemy is, the more damage it does, and it especially works wonders against flying enemies. *'Burst Breaker:' Jack creates a storm of dark energies with his sword before sheathing it and triggering an explosion. If the targeted enemy dies the leftover damage is divided among the remaining enemies. In Accelerator mode the storm is larger, has a red glow, and does significantly more damage *'Acute Angle:' Jack rushes at a single enemy and stabs it, creating a piercing spear of blue light. The stronger the enemy’s defense, the more damage it does. In Accelerator the light is red and the move does notably more damage. *'Axle Smash:' Jack charges a single enemy and tears into it with a vicious flurry of thrusts. When used with Accelerator the character finishes the assault with a projectile unleashed by drawing the sword at a distance *'Blade Pulse:' Jack ignites a whirlwind by spinning his sword around and planting it into the ground, sending a green tornado at one enemy, doing especially heavy damage to flying enemies. In Accelerator mode the tornado is red and hits all enemies for extra damage. *'Maximum Risk:' Jack tears into a single enemy with a side slash followed by a leaping overhead slash, triggering a flash of white-blue light. The more heavily wounded he is, the more damage it will do. In Accelerator mode the character traps the enemy in a sphere of white light with orange lines around it before executing the move, causing even more damage. *'Laser Silhouette:' Jack assaults a single enemy with a flurry of slashes so fast that he cannot be seen by his unfortunate victim, finishing with a tornado as he sheathes his sword. When used with Accelerator the character traps the enemy with a sphere of light before he enters the fray, doing an insane amount of slashes and finishing with two tornadoes. Key: Jack | Hanpan Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Wild Arms Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Musicians Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6